Tissues isolated from different regions of the gastrointestinal tract, display spontaneous electrical and mechanical activity. When contractions and membrane potential are recorded simultaneously each contraction is triggered by a long lasting wave of depolarization that have been termed slow waves. The origin and basis for the generation of slow wave activity has been debated for many years but it is now widely accepted that these pacemaker potentials arise from a separate group of cells, known as interstitial cells of Cajal (ICC). The mechanical activity of most smooth muscle cells is also modified by autonomic or enteric nerves. Previously it was thought that neurotransmission in smooth muscles occurred by simple diffusion. However, it appears that nerve terminals, rather than communicating directly with smooth muscle cells, form close synaptic relationships with ICC in several regions of the GI tract. These contacts are necessary for coordinated motor neurotransmission in GI muscles. Motility disorders have traditionally been characterized as either myopathic or neuropathic in origin, although a large majority of patients that suffer from these disorders do not display obvious histopathological changes in either enteric nerves or smooth muscle cells in biopsies. The discovery that ICC express the receptor tyrosine kinase, Kit has provided pathologists and gastroenterologists with a means to access the changes in ICC that occur in patients with both congenital or acquired motility disorders. Several recent clinical studies have indicated that a variety of unrelated motility disorders of the GI tract may be linked to improper development of lCC or loss of ICC in mature tissues. The underlying causes for compromised Kit signaling and loss of ICC in patients have led to the development of several animal models where changes in ICC networks can be systematically investigated. Using a combination of morphological and physiological approaches together with organotypic cultures and murine animal models that mimic human disorders, the importance of Kit signaling for the development and maintenance of lCC networks will be investigated in this proposal. Specific questions will examine: (A) the importance of the Kit signaling pathway for ICC development prior to and after birth (ii) the phenotypic plasticity of ICC during and after development and (iii) how ICC networks are affected under pathophysiological conditions that alter GI motility and are ICC capable of repopulating tissues after removal of pathophysiological insults. Information obtained from this proposal may provide insight into the mechanisms leading to the loss of these cells and associated motility disorders in humans.